El marido de su amiga
by MjVelis
Summary: ¿Cómo conseguiría que su marido la viera como una esposa de verdad? Al quedarse viudo y solo para criar a su pequeño, Edward Masen decidió acudir a Isabella Swan.
1. PROLOGO

**¿Cómo conseguiría que su marido la viera como una esposa de verdad? Al quedarse viudo y solo para criar a su pequeño, Edward Masen decidió acudir a Isabella Swan. Sabía que su buena amiga sería la esposa y madre perfecta. Aquello era un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero Edward no tenía la menor idea de que Isabella llevaba años enamorada de él. Isabella intentó convencerse de que podía seguir adelante con el plan por el bien del niño, pero tras un año de convivencia se vio obligada a admitir que lo que ella quería era ser algo más que una esposa contratada...**

PROLOGO

Se casaron aquella mañana ante un juez del condado. Debido a que la breve ceremonia no era tanto una celebración como un tecnicismo legal, sus testigos fueron un par de administrativos del juzgado a los que el juez llamó en el último momento.

El juez no hizo ningún comentario sobre la sombría quietud de la novia y el novio, aunque se fijó unos momentos en el bebé que el padre sostenía en brazos envuelto en una manta blanca y comentó lo guapo que era.

El juez había oído rumores sobre la pareja que tenía ante sí. Hacía cuatro meses que el novio había enviudado, cuando su mujer murió de repente unos días después de dar a luz a su hijo. La novia había sido la mejor amiga de la esposa.

Sin duda, algunas personas considerarían que aquel matrimonio era un pequeño escándalo. Tal vez lo fuera, pero el juez estaba dispuesto a tomárselo con calma. Conocía a Edward Masen socialmente y por su reputación. Por su parte, Isabella Swan se había graduado en el instituto de la zona y a veces enseñaba en la escuela dominical.

El juez solo necesitó una mirada para saber que aquel matrimonio no se celebraba por amor, y por un momento dudó. La expresión de Edward era la de un hombre asolado por la tragedia y la novia no parecía menos abatida. Si alguno de ellos le hubiera consultado con tiempo respecto al paso que iban a dar, les habría aconsejado que no hicieran algo tan drástico.

Pero ya que ambos eran adultos competentes para llegar a acuerdos y asumir responsabilidades, adoptó la imparcialidad de su posición como juez y llevó adelante la ceremonia.

 **NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es original de la escritora Susan Fox.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Isabella Masen entró en el estudio y vio con alivio que el hombre con el que llevaba once meses casada se hallaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta del patio en lugar de trabajando en su escritorio. Con una mano apoyada en el marco y la otra metida en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros, Edward contemplaba con ex presión taciturna las sombras del patio trasero.

Isabella supo que le había oído llegar porque notó la repentina y sutil tensión de sus hombros. Sí, últimamente se había mostrado muy tenso cada vez que la tenía cerca, pero también había captado en él cierto matiz de inquietud e insatisfacción. ¿Se habría recuperado lo suficiente de la muerte de Sarah como para replantearse seriamente sobre lo que habían hecho?

Aquella pregunta había agobiado a Isabella durante semanas, y ya no podía soportar por más tiempo su temor a la respuesta. Lo mejor sería enterarse cuanto antes de la verdad.

Pero, por muy cuidadosamente que planteara sus dudas, Isabella ya sabía que la respuesta de su marido nunca sería la que esperaba. Edward sepultó su corazón destrozado cuando enterró a Sarah, y lo poco que le había quedado lo había dedicado de lleno a su hijo. No había quedado nada para la mujer con que tan repentinamente se había casado, e Isabella se había ido haciendo más y más consciente de ello según habían ido pasando los meses.

Conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que nunca le pediría el divorcio, de manera que iba tener que ser ella la que diera el paso. Estaba segura de que aquello supondría un alivio para él, y cuando le asegurara que estaba dispuesta a lle gar a un acuerdo pacífico para compartir la custodia del pequeño Anthony, se alegraría de poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Aunque Isabella había sabido desde el principio que aquel momento sería inevitable, había esperado tontamente que Edward llegara a desarrollar alguna clase de afecto por ella. La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer solía convertirse a me nudo en amor, tal vez no la clase de amor apasionado que Edward había sentido por Sarah, pero sí un amor tranquilo y satisfactorio.

Pero según había ido pasando el tiempo se había visto obligada a reconocer que, sencillamente, no había nada entre ellos. Nunca había habido una palabra cariñosa entre ellos, una mirada que interpretar. Y ya estaba segura de que nunca las habría. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Edward lo suficiente como para querer volver a verlo feliz, aunque no fuera a compartir aquella felicidad con ella.

Lo que más lamentaba era que Anthony fuera a tener que crecer yendo y viniendo entre un padre y una madre adoptiva que habían llegado a un acuerdo tan insensato. Aunque Edward se había casado con ella para que el niño estuviera protegido en caso de que a él le sucediera algo, Isabella había llegado a comprender con el paso de las semanas y los meses que habría sido más prudente esperar.

El hecho de haberse aprovechado de la preocupación de Edward por motivos egoístas era algo que probablemente nunca llegaría a perdonarse. Y ese era el motivo por el que quería hacer aquello por él. De todos modos, ya no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más iba a poder vivir con él, por que el distanciamiento que había entre ellos ya era demasiado doloroso.

Cuando Edward bajó la mano del marco y se volvió, Isabella sintió de nuevo el pesado dolor del anhelo y el amor que la habían torturado secreta mente durante años.

Edward Masen era un hombre grande, de más de un metro ochenta, con hombros anchos, brazos musculosos y piernas largas y fuertes. Se había duchado antes de la cena y vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca recién limpios. Perpetuamente triste y taciturno, su piel morena y curtida le hacía parecer un hombre duro y áspero. Su rostro, abiertamente varonil, resultaba aún más dramático a causa de sus ojos oscuros, sus cejas negras y su fuerte mandíbula. La delgada línea de su boca contenía un matiz de crueldad de la que Isabella ja más había sido testigo.

Sin embargo, su aspecto era totalmente distinto al que había tenido cuando Sarah aún vivía. Entonces era un hombre más suave, menos intimidante, más dado a las sonrisas y las miradas burlonas. También era más abierto y hablador, y su sentido del humor y encanto masculino resultaban irresistibles.

Pero entonces Edward se encontraba en la cima del mundo, completamente enamorado de Sarah y feliz ante la perspectiva del hijo que iban a tener.

A pesar de lo culpable que se había sentido siempre por amarlo, Isabella echaba de menos al hombre que Edward había sido casi tanto como a Sarah.

Su corazón se encogió al pensar aquello y es tuvo a punto de echarse atrás. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguir donde estaba.

-¿Sigue pareciéndote bien que hablemos ahora? -preguntó.

La oscura mirada de Edward se posó en su rostro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Isabella tuvo la desagradable sensación de que había leído sus pensamientos. Y tal vez había sido así, porque su sombría ex presión se endureció.

-Nunca has necesitado una cita para hablar conmigo, Isabella. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

Isabella apoyó las manos unidas en su regazo y notó que temblaban.

-Es cierto -dijo-, pero parecías muy pensativo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Era evidente que se estaba fijando con gran atención en la expresión de Isabella y en su actitud, cosa que a ella no le extrañó, dada la tensión que sentía.

-Siéntate -dijo.

Isabella ocupó una silla mientras él permanecía de pie. Como siempre, su actitud era claramente distante. Ella trató de concentrarse en lo que pretendía hacer, pero le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos conseguirlo.

Si hubiera creído que había la más mínima posibilidad de que Edward llegara a sentir algo por ella, no estaría a punto de hacer aquello. Pero la profunda incomunicación que había entre ellos era prueba suficiente de que aquello nunca llega ría a suceder. Decidió empezar con algo suave.

-Aún no me has dicho si piensas ir al rancho Donovan para la barbacoa del sábado pero, decidas lo que decidas, quería que supieras que yo sí voy a ir. Ya he arreglado las cosas para que alguien se haga cargo de Anthony, a menos que quieras quedarte tú a solas con él. Si decides ir, podemos llamar a la canguro o llevárnoslo con nosotros. Habrá otros niños en la barbacoa, así que creo que les gustará.

-¿Cuándo has decidido todo eso? -la voz de Edward sonó como un gruñido de clara desaprobación.

En todos aquellos meses, Edward no había cuestionado en ninguna ocasión sus decisiones. Le había preguntado a menudo por las decisiones que había tomado referentes al niño, pero solo para in formarse. Nunca había hecho comentarios sobre las decisiones que ella había tomado en referencia a sus actividades personales, de manera que aquello era una primicia.

Isabella jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos sobre su regazo.

-Cuando te lo recordé la semana pasada no pareciste muy interesado. Como no estamos acostumbrados a hacer las cosas juntos, pensé que no te importaría que fuera.

La sombría expresión de Edward se había vuelto casi pétrea, y la ansiedad de Isabella aumentó. Lo había irritado, aunque no entendía por qué. Aun que el genio de Edward era legendario, jamás lo había manifestado contra ella ni contra su hijo. Informarle de que iba a ir a la barbacoa de un vecino parecía algo demasiado nimio como para que aflorara.

Sin embargo, un tenso silencio fue creciendo entre ellos. Isabella tuvo que recordarse que Edward era un hombre bueno y justo. No tenía nada que temer de alguien como él, por mucho genio que tuviera. Nunca habría aceptado aquel acuerdo, ni lo habría adorado durante todos aquellos años, de no haber sabido aquello con completa certeza.

El verdadero peligro residía en que Edward llegara a enterarse de algún modo de cuánto lo amaba, y que entonces la rechazara abiertamente o, peor aún, que se apiadara de ella.

-No has obtenido mucho de nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Edward fue totalmente directa, y un indicio de que tal vez había adivinado el verdadero motivo por el que Isabella quería hablar con él. El tono de su voz se había suavizado, aunque no su expresión.

Isabella sintió algo, tal vez pesar, tal vez culpabilidad, pero descartó enseguida aquella sensación. Un corazón anhelante siempre vería un banquete en unas migajas. El orgullo se alzó en su interior para impedirle revelar el más mínimo destello de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-He obtenido justo lo que esperaba -dijo, y se obligó a sonreír-. Y tengo a Anthony. Poder amarlo y criarlo es más que suficiente.

Isabella trató de no parpadear tras la mentira a medias de la última parte. Aunque a sus veinticuatro años solo había sido precipitadamente be sada en una ocasión por un chico que lo único que pretendía era avergonzarla, sentía la misma necesidad de afecto y ternura que cualquier otra mujer.

-De manera que estás satisfecha con cómo han ido las cosas -las palabras de Edward fueron una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Isabella captó un brillo de cinismo en sus ojos y no entendió a qué venía. Tampoco entendía por qué había hecho aquel comentario.

Los once meses anteriores habían girado en torno al niño, el rancho y la cooperación entre una esposa que se ocupaba de la casa y el niño y un ranchero que pasaba muchas horas del día trabajando al aire libre y ocupándose de los papeleos en su despacho. La esterilidad emocional entre ellos había resultado tan entumecedora que Isabella se había preguntado en más de una ocasión si eran siquiera amigos.

-Ambos hemos hecho lo que acordamos hacer -dijo, y tuvo que bajar la vista ante la penetrante mirada de Edward.

-Recuerdo que hablamos de algo más que de proteger al niño cuando empezó todo esto.

Aquel recordatorio descentró por completo a Isabella. Recordaba los comentarios de Edward sobre el tema con angustiosa claridad. Los había hecho en aquella misma habitación y casi a la misma hora del día.

Había sido la única ocasión en que uno de ellos había mencionado la posibilidad de tener más hijos.

-Supongo que el sexo formará parte del trato, ya que estamos hablando de casarnos -había di cho Edward, y a ella aún le dolía recordar su expresión desolada, casi como si estuviera resignado a la tarea solo porque la consideraba una obligación marital-. Supongo que durante un tiempo no pasará nada -continuó, y apartó la mirada antes de añadir-, pero ambos tenemos necesidades.

Por su tono, Isabella tuvo la impresión de que la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con alguien que no fuera Sarah no solo le desagradaba, sino que tampoco podía imaginar que el sexo pudiera volver a ser algo más que una función meramente biológica.

Al menos, Edward no había insultado su evidente falta de atractivo rechazando de lleno la posibilidad de mantener alguna vez relaciones sexuales con ella. Y ya que le había hecho saber que estaba dispuesto a tener otros hijos con ella si así lo quería, al parecer no la había considerado una receptora indigna de su semilla.

Pero habían pasado once meses y si Edward había sentido en algún momento una «necesidad», Isabella nunca había llegado a enterarse de ello, lo que venía a confirmar su idea de que la valoraba tan poco que ni siquiera pensaba en ella en términos de sexo.

La profunda voz de Edward le hizo volver al presente.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Deslizó rápidamente su oscura mirada por el cuerpo de Isabella, tan rápidamente que casi pareció un gesto mecánico.

Isabella sintió que se ruborizaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y de indignación femenina. Sin haberse tocado ni siquiera por accidente durante aquellos meses, y sin la más mínima muestra de afecto personal por parte de Edward, el sexo era lo último en que se le ocurriría pensar. Sobre todo cuando la mirada que acababa de dirigirle Edward había sido tan claramente obligada. Ni siquiera ella estaba tan hambrienta de amor como para permitir que la utilizaran con tanta frialdad.

-Creo que hemos ido más allá del punto en que las cosas de las que hablamos aquella noche podrían haber tenido sentido -dijo rígidamente, sin mostrar su dolor-. Creo que tú también te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que se sentía un poco aturdida. Su rechazo había hecho que la mirada de Edward pareciera desprender chispas. Se esforzó por mantener un tono de voz calmado.

-Ninguno de los dos podía pensar con claridad tras la muerte Sarah -continuo"-. Ahora que hemos tenido estos meses para poner las cosas en perspectiva, creo que ambos tenemos dudas respecto a seguir juntos.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho y el mundo no se había terminado. Edward seguía en silencio. Isabella trató de no moverse en el asiento mientras el la ta ladraba con la mirada. Había algo en su forma de hacerlo que la compelía a seguir, algo que sugería que necesitaba escuchar más para quedar convencido. Isabella lo intentó.

-Como he dicho, tomamos la decisión de casarnos en un momento en que no éramos nosotros mismos -dijo con calma-. Últimamente me has parecido... infeliz. De un modo distinto que antes, así que... he pensado que ha llegado el momento de hablar de la necesidad de un cambio, aunque el cambio que parece más razonable es el divorcio.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras invadió la habitación como si se hubiera tratado de un trueno. Y tal vez lo había sido, porque la tormenta se hizo repentinamente visible en el duro rostro de Edward. Abrió los ojos con enfadada sorpresa y la impla cable línea de su boca parecía más una promesa que una vaga amenaza.

-¿Me estás pidiendo el divorcio? Isabella sintió que su corazón latía aún más de prisa y se obligó a mover la cabeza.

-Hay una diferencia entre pedir el divorcio y ofrecerle -en el momento en que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca se preguntó por qué lo había expresado de aquella manera. Podría haber respondido con un simple «sí»-. He hecho la oferta -dijo, y logró que su voz no fuera un reflejo del dolor y la infelicidad que sentía-. Lo que ha gas con ella es cosa tuya.

Se puso en pie sin saber muy bien si lo hacía para reafirmarse en sus palabras o para salir corriendo de allí.

El curtido rostro de Edward era como un monolito de granito. Isabella reconoció la furia en su ex presión, pero supo por su intenso silencio que no iba a descargarla sobre ella.

-Voy a ver a Anthony antes de meterme en la cama. Buenas noches.

Se volvió con toda la naturalidad posible y fue hacia la puerta. Sentía las piernas débiles y como si fueran de goma, pero se las arregló para salir con dignidad.

Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y no lo había hecho mal del todo, porque Edward no había adivinado nada respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

Se encaminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Anthony, que se encontraba entre el dormitorio de Edward y el suyo. Ambos estaban comunicados por una puerta interior con el cuarto del niño.

Mientras entraba en el dormitorio pensó en lo reveladora que era la disposición de las habitaciones. Al principio había sido lógico que Edward y ella no hubieran compartido el dormitorio. La muerte de Sarah estaba aún muy presente para ambos, y ya resultaba suficientemente escandaloso que se hubieran casado de forma tan inmediata.

Pero según habían ido pasando los meses sin el más mínimo indicio de que Edward pretendiera acercarse a ella, Isabella había tenido que recordarse que no podía esperar más. Excepto por el bebé, lo único que había entre ellos era un certificado de matrimonio.

Edward había necesitado una mujer que lo ayudara a criar a su hijo y había pretendido normalizar en lo posible una vida que se había visto des trozada y alterada por la muerte de su esposa. También había pretendido evitar que, en caso de que le sucediera algo a él, su hijo acabara en manos de sus abuelos maternos.

Isabella había sido el medio de conseguir una madre adoptiva para su hijo y de mantener la vida de su hogar en orden. Al parecer, no había pensado mucho en la esposa con la que iba a tener que convivir para lograr todo aquello.

La habitación de Anthony estaba tenue mente iluminada por una lámpara enchufe que siempre es taba encendida. Se acercó a la cama y miró el dulce rostro del niño dormido. Lo acarició y sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de amor. No habría podido amar más a aquel niño ni aunque hubiera sido suyo. Sabía que sería capaz de hacer cual quier cosa por él. Ni siquiera el amor que sentía por Edward era más poderoso que el que sentía por aquel querubín de pelo oscuro.

Tras arroparlo, fue a su dormitorio y dejó la puerta entrecerrada, como hacía todas las noches.

Mientras se preparaba para acostarse empezó a plantearse mil dudas respecto a su conversación con Edward, pero lo importante era que había sacado a relucir el tema del divorcio.

Estaba convencida de que Edward no necesitaría mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión. Probable mente la habría tomado ya y se la comunicaría al día siguiente, durante el desayuno. Después, solo les quedaría hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer con Anthony.

Pero aquello no preocupaba a Isabella. Ella se ha bía ocupado del niño hasta entonces y seguiría siendo responsable de él mientras fuera joven. El resto se iría resolviendo según el niño fuera creciendo.

No temía que Edward pretendiera alejarla del niño, sobre todo porque la necesidad de protegerlo había supuesto que ella lo adoptara legal-mente. Tenía los mismos derechos sobre el niño que Edward y, casados o no, ambos jugarían un papel importante en su vida.

Mientras permanecía acostada en la oscuridad, su sensación de alivio por haber hecho lo que se había propuesto fue dando paso poco a poco a otra de profundo pesar. Lo que había hecho aquella noche había certificado la muerte definitiva de su sueño más querido e imposible. Aunque había necesitado once agónicos meses para matarlo, lo que había hecho al ofrecer a Edward el divorcio había sido reconocer que el sueño de amarlo abierta mente y de ser correspondida por él estaba definitivamente perdido.

Y era lógico que aquel sueño no fuera a hacerse nunca realidad. Se había enamorado de Edward hacía años, mucho antes de que él empezara a salir con su mejor amiga, pero no había sido ca paz de dejar de amarlo, ni siquiera cuando se casó con Sarah. Había sufrido un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad por ello, pero no el suficiente para superar sus sentimientos.

Luego había estropeado aún más las cosas aferrándose a la oportunidad de casarse con él cuando enviudó, probablemente en el momento más vulnerable de la vida de Edward. La culpabilidad que había sentido y que probablemente seguiría sintiendo por sus egoístas sentimientos hacia el marido de su mejor amiga era un castigo adecuado que aceptaba totalmente.

Al menos, Sarah nunca había sospechado nada. Y esperaba que Edward tampoco lo averiguara nunca.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y contempló largo rato la oscuridad. Debió quedarse dormida antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde, porque no llegó a escuchar los pasos de Edward cuando se en caminaba a su dormitorio, como normalmente su cedía.

 **Este es el primer capitulo :) es historia muy bonita y no es larga. espero le guste y me digan si quieren el resto :D**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El primer impulso de Edward fue ir tras Isabella para hacerle volver. Su segundo impulso fue ir al mueble bar a servirse un whisky doble. Lo consumió como si fuera un hombre en llamas tratando de apagar el fuego.

Pero aquello no sirvió para calmar la mezcla de enfado, sorpresa y culpabilidad que sentía. El problema era que hacía tiempo que su esposa debería haberse puesto así con él. Aunque se había expresado educadamente, aquello había supuesto una severa reprimenda para él.

Isabella Swan Masen había resultado ser la madre perfecta, tranquila y competente, y tan amo rosa como paciente y sabia con el niño. Se aseguraba de que Anthony lo viera todas las mañanas antes de salir a trabajar y había organizado los horarios del niño de manera que pudiera pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él.

También había resultado ser la esposa ideal. Cocinaba, lavaba la ropa y mantenía perfecta mente limpia aquella casa de seis dormitorios sin necesidad de ayuda. Además, se ocupaba de la compra y de tomar nota de sus llamadas cuando él estaba fuera.

Pero pensara lo que pensase sobre el tranquilo temperamento de Isabella, lo que acababa de hacer le había recordado que también tenía auténtica fibra.

Siguió pensando mientras se servía otro whisky. No había pretendido mostrarse tan indiferente hacia ella; no había pretendido aceptar todo lo que le daba sin correspondería de algún modo personal.

Él le había entregado su hijo, el bien más preciado de su vida, pero, ¿a qué mujer que se estimara en lo más mínimo le habría bastado con querer y ayudar a criar al hijo de su mejor amiga, además de aguantar ser una especie de asistenta sin sueldo para un marido que no apreciaba lo que hacía?

Durante semanas, su conciencia se había visto agobiada por todas las cosas que había descuidado con Isabella. La había incluido en sus cuentas bancarias, pero ella no había utilizado ni un dólar de su dinero en sí misma. Aún tenía que llevarla a cenar a un restaurante algún día, o a algún otro acontecimiento social. Ni siquiera había recordado su cumpleaños hasta que habían pasado cuatro meses de la fecha.

Tras llevar onces meses casada con una especie de ermitaño, no era de extrañar que le hubiera dicho que pensaba asistir a la barbacoa sola o acompañada.

Sarah le había contado cosas sobre Isabella en las que no había pensado durante años. Sobre su infancia nómada y los numerosos abandonos que sufrió tanto por parte de su padre como de su madre, sobre los sucesivos desastres en los hogares de adopción en que estuvo acogida. Según Sarah, el mayor sueño de Isabella era llegar a tener alguna vez una familia y un hogar.

Tenía un hijo legal en Anthony y vivía en una de las mejores casas de la zona. Pero el agobio y la desolación que él había sentido tras la muerte de Sarah le habían impedido llegar a tener la familia con que soñaba, y probablemente debía sentirse más como una esclava que como una esposa. De ahí la solemne y pequeña bomba que había soltado aquella noche.

Sin embargo, él no sentía nada por ella excepto gratitud; gratitud y culpabilidad. Aquello lo había agobiado durante semanas, pero no podía hacer nada por evitar que sus sentimientos fueran aquellos.

Perder a Sarah había hecho que se quedara vacío. Cualquier mujer que no fuese ella era simplemente una mujer. Nadie por quien preocuparse y, desde luego, nadie con quien excitarse. Sus hormonas habían vuelto a revivir y aún sentía necesidades masculinas que anhelaban una satisfacción, pero la misteriosa mezcla de ternura y sentimientos dulces habían desaparecido por completo de su vida junto con Sarah.

En su mente y su corazón, el amor y el sexo estaban exclusivamente asociados a su maravilloso pelo pelirrojo, a su exquisita piel y a sus exóticos ojos color esmeralda.

De pronto, los recuerdos se hicieron muy reales y revivió la ilusoria sensación del sensual cuerpo de Sarah presionado contra el suyo. Un amargo dolor se apoderó de él y se obligó a dejar de pensar en aquello. Debía concentrarse en Isabella, en la esposa que estaba obligado a desear.

Pero su deseo apenas despertaba al pensar en ella, en su pelo, normalmente sujeto en un moño alto, en su tez pálida, en sus bonitos ojos verdes, que no sugerían más que misterios e infelicidad, algo de lo que su corazón ya estaba repleto.

Por mucho que se esforzaba, no lograba imaginar a Isabella dejándose llevar por la pasión, perdiendo el rígido control que ejercía sobre sí misma en el calor de la intimidad sexual. Era tan impensable imaginar a Isabella en aquel estado como a una vieja tía solterona.

La culpabilidad que le produjo aquella comparación le hizo terminarse el segundo whisky de un solo trago.

No quería que Anthony sufriera, y no dudaba que un divorcio supondría mucho sufrimiento para el niño. Sin duda, su falta de interés sexual por Isabella era parte del resultado de la pérdida de Sarah.

Sarah e Isabella habían sido tan íntimas como hermanas. Tanto, que estaba seguro de que a Sarah no le habría gustado nada que aceptara su propuesta de divorcio, sobre todo después de que Isabella hubiera renunciado a encontrar un hombre cuyo corazón fuera totalmente suyo para poder ayudar de la mejor manera posible al marido y al hijo de su mejor amiga.

Agobiado al pensar en lo que Isabella había tenido que sacrificar y en lo mal que él le había correspondido, Edward fue hasta el escritorio y tomó la foto de Sarah.

Por primera vez sintió cierto desapego por aquella imagen de color, y su corazón trató de recuperar inútilmente el sentido de conexión que solía experimentar al mirarla. Era como si hubiera conocido a aquella bella mujer hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado, y se sorprendió ante aquella sensación de distanciamiento. Solo habían pasado quince meses desde el fallecimiento de Sarah, y de pronto sintió como si aquello le hubiera sucedido en otra vida, a otro Edward Masen.

En unos momentos, el recuerdo de Sarah había pasado de ser algo ardiente y casi tangible a algo más parecido a un sueño vagamente recordado.

Lo que le recordó la peor parte de aquellas últimas semanas. Sarah había empezado a desvanecerse en su mente. Poco a poco había empezado a olvidar las cosas que creía grabadas en su corazón para siempre. Excepto por repentinos e incontrolados brotes, sus recuerdos habían empezado a desvanecerse.

¿Llegaría a desaparecer por completo el re cuerdo de Sarah? ¿Y sería él lo suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarse a la desolación de perderla por segunda vez? La soledad que sentía ya era brutal.

Permaneció varios minutos quieto donde estaba, sin saber muy bien si estaba bebido, si aquellos extraños sentimientos e impresiones significarían algo. Lo que hizo a continuación no fue tanto tomar una decisión como una necesidad.

No quería volver a mirar la foto de Sarah y sentir aquella desconexión con ella. La claridad de la foto era un recordatorio de que la imagen que conservaba en su mente se estaba volviendo cada vez más confusa y poco definida. Prefería no volver a verla que sentir aquel inquietante desapego hacia Sarah y hacia la vida que compartieron.

Apagó la luz del escritorio y se encaminó a oscuras con la foto hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Había vivido toda su vida en aquella casa y no necesitaba luz para moverse por ella. Una vez en el dormitorio se acercó al tocador, abrió un cajón y guardó la foto en su interior. Dudó un momento antes de cerrarlo, pero final mente lo hizo y salió al pasillo.

El suave brillo de la luz que Isabella siempre dejaba encendida en el dormitorio de Anthony atrajo sus pasos, como cada noche.

El niño dormía profundamente, de manera que Edward permaneció unos momentos junto a la cama. Cuando se apartaba se fijó en la puerta entre abierta del dormitorio de Isabella.

La imagen mental del aspecto que pudiera tener mientras dormía y la curiosidad respecto a lo que utilizara para dormir llegaron de un modo tan repentino que casi le produjeron un sobre salto. Jamás había tenido uno solo pensamiento respecto a las preferencias o hábitos privados de Isabella, de manera que aquello era toda una novedad.

Pero, o había bebido lo suficiente como para sentir un destello de curiosidad por Isabella debido a que había tratado de desearla al menos un poco, o estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para haber perdido algunas inhibiciones de manera que la idea del sexo sin amor ya no le parecía tan vacía.

En cualquier caso, no podía tomarse en serio nada de aquello. Lo más probable era que a la mañana siguiente lo olvidara por completo al enfrentarse a la fría realidad de un nuevo día.

Por la mañana, Edward oyó la suave risa de Isabella antes de entrar en la cocina.

-No, no, no metas la tostada en tu taza. Tienes que meterla en tu boca, diablillo.

Isabella jamás se retrasaba con la hora del desayuno. Daba lo mismo que apenas hubiera podido dormir a causa del niño, o que este se hubiera despertado mucho más temprano de lo habitual; de algún modo, se enfrentaba a cada complicación que surgiera con tal eficacia que Edward podría haberla utilizado como reloj.

Aquella mañana Anthony se había despertado pronto y con el pañal empapado, lo que habría requerido un rápido baño, pero cuando Edward entró en la cocina su hijo estaba limpio, vestido, sentado en su silla alta y con el babero puesto. Masticaba un trozo de tostada mientras Isabella terminaba de poner la mesa.

Edward sintió una punzada mezcla de culpabilidad y resentimiento. Debía a Isabella mucho más de lo que podía corresponderle, pero ella continuaba siendo perfecta. Implacablemente perfecta. Su perfección no hacía más que recordarle su notable falta de perfección como marido. El suave dolor de cabeza con que se había levantado comenzó a volverse más intenso.

-¡Papiii!

La excitación de Anthony al verlo hizo que sintiera un efluvio de amor y placer que alivió de algún modo su desasosiego.

El bebé era moreno, como él, aunque tenía los rasgos de Sarah, especialmente los ojos y la forma de su boca. Identificar aquello con tal naturalidad también sirvió para aliviar en parte los sentimientos de la noche anterior.

Se acercó a la silla del niño, le acarició el pelo y lo besó en la frente.

-Buenos días -dijo Isabella.

-Buenos días.

Edward se sentó después de que lo hiciera ella y tomó automáticamente la mano de Anthony mientras Isabella rezaba una breve oración de gracias.

Isabella no pasaba por alto ningún detalle de la educación del niño, mientras él no había sido capaz de darle algo tan elemental! y necesario para tener una infancia feliz como una madre y un padre que se amaran.

El niño necesitaba crecer viendo una relación normal y asentada entre sus padres. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que fuera lo suficiente mente mayor como para comprender el significado de tener unos padres que nunca se tocaban ni abrazaban y que ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama? Cada vez más malhumorado, Edward tomó el plato que le ofreció Isabella.

Isabella estaba muy tensa. ¿Debía preguntar a Edward si había tornado una decisión, o debía esperar a que él se lo dijera? Se acercaba el momento de la verdad y sabía cuánto le iba a costar escuchar que quería divorciarse de ella.

Puso el plato de Anthony en su bandeja y le dio el tenedor. La idea de lo que podía significar el divorcio para el niño hizo que se sintiera incapaz de mirar a Edward a la cara.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? -preguntó él. Isabella lo miró de reojo mientras se servía unas tostadas.

-He pensado en pasar por San Antonio para comprarme algo nuevo para el sábado. Si te hace falta, puedo esperar hasta mañana.

-No me importaría acompañarte -la voz de Edward sonó especialmente áspera-. ¿A qué hora?

Aquello fue una sorpresa, pero Isabella supuso que Edward habría decidido que fueran a consultar a su abogado cuanto antes. O, más bien, él consultaría al suyo mientras ella buscaba otro que la re presentara.

-Pensaba ir a media mañana, pero podemos ir cuando te convenga. Solo necesito un par de horas para comprar -a aquellas alturas no tenía sentido andarse con rodeos sobre el tema que sin duda rondaba la cabeza de Edward tanto como la de ella. Y si tenía que buscarse un abogado, cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor-. Entonces, ¿has tomado una decisión? -preguntó, y cometió el error de dar un bocado a su tostada antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente no iba a poder tragarla.

El cargado silencio que siguió a su pregunta hizo que se sintiera aún más inquieta. Dio un sorbo a su café para tratar de pasar la tostada.

Edward no contestó de inmediato y su silencio no presagiaba nada bueno. Isabella dejó su taza en la mesa y lo miró.

-No pienso decirle a mi hijo que me divorcié de su madre porque no me sentía capaz de cumplir mi parte del compromiso. No va a haber divorcio.

Aquellas inesperadas palabras conmociona-ron a Isabella. Si no hubiera estado sentada, sus rodillas habrían cedido. Por unos instantes sintió un arrebato de pánico que estuvo a punto de hacerle saltar de la silla y salir corriendo de la cocina.

La expresión de Edward resultaba intimidante, y tuvo que luchar contra una nueva oleada de pánico. Aparte de tener que divorciarse, lo peor que podía pasarle era tener que seguir casada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Edward llegara a la mentar con amargura no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de divorciarse de ella para poder buscar una mujer más compatible con su idea de la satisfacción conyugal?

Aunque estuviera dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo durante una temporada, ¿cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que no podía soportar estar con una mujer por la que no sentía nada? Y ella sufriría aún más viendo sus inútiles esfuerzos.

¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaría Anthony en ser lo suficientemente mayor como para darse cuenta de que sus padres no se amaban? Y cuando descubriera la magnitud personal del sacrificio que había hecho Edward por él, ¿se sentiría agradecido o culpable? ¿La culparía a ella de la infelicidad de su padre? ¿O deduciría lo que Edward aún no parecía haber deducido: que ella se había aprovechado de él en su momento más vulnerable?

Bajo aquellas circunstancias, no existía la más mínima oportunidad de felicidad para ellos tres, pues Isabella estaba totalmente convencida de que Edward nunca llegaría a amarla.

Cuando lo miró de nuevo comprendió que había captado su angustia.

-¿No era esa la respuesta que querías oír? -preguntó él.

Isabella dejó caer la mano en su regazo y aferró la servilleta con fuerza.

-Eres un hombre bueno y honorable, Edward -dijo con total sinceridad-. Creo que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para conseguir que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Debería haber supuesto que reaccionarías así, pero estoy segura de que cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en ello verás las cosas de otro modo. Cuando llegue el momento, lo único que pretendo obtener es la custodia compartida de Anthony.

La expresión de Edward se volvió dura como el pedernal.

-Anthony se quedará en el rancho Masen, que es donde pertenece.

Era una declaración de guerra. Isabella lo supo al instante y se quedó helada. Aunque también debería haber esperado aquello, resultó espeluznante oírselo decir en persona. Ya no solo iban a estar emocional y físicamente distanciados, sino que iban a ser adversarios, lo que hacía que hubiera muchas más probabilidades de que la situación entre ellos terminara muy mal.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa y apartó con cuidado la silla para levantarse. No iba a poder man tener la compostura si permanecía un momento más en la cocina, pero no podía permitirse dejar sin respuesta las palabras de Edward. Si lo hiciera, estaría perdida.

-No pienso sentirme ofendida esta vez, Edward -logró decir con relativa calma. Sería más prudente no recordarle en aquella ocasión su acuerdo legal respecto a la custodia compartida del niño, pero lo haría si llegara a ser necesario-. Pero si pretendes convencerme de que este matrimonio tiene alguna oportunidad, no lo vas a conseguir con declaraciones como esa.

-No has terminado de desayunar -gruñó Edward, claramente enfadado. Ella tuvo la sensación de que habría preferido ordenarle que volviera a sentarse, pero temía cómo pudiera tomárselo. Fue un alivio saber que no trataría de intimidarla con sus órdenes por muy enfadado que es tuviera.

-He perdido el apetito -replicó con sencillez-. ¿Te importaría ocuparte de Anthony mientras voy a poner una lavadora?

-Por supuesto -murmuró Edward, aunque nada habría podido ocultar la evidencia de su desagrado y frustración.

Isabella cruzó con calma la cocina y fue a la habitación de la lavadora aunque las rodillas le temblaban. ¿Había empeorado o mejorado las cosas?

Lo cierto era que ya no sabía qué pensar. Lo que tenía claro era que apenas sabía nada del Edward Masen con el que se había casado. Lo que había sabido hasta entonces no parecía encajar con el hombre con que se enfrentaba ahora.

Al menos había establecido algún límite y había dejado claro la clase de intercambios verbales que no estaba dispuesta a mantener con él. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo aceptaría aquello un hombre tan dominante como él?

Sarah había logrado domar parte de su autocrática tendencia a dominarlo todo, pero ella no era la mujer de la que Edward había estado tan perdidamente enamorado, y tendría que andarse con cuidado. Pero era imperativo que Edward la respetara.

No podía permitirse una declaración de guerra con él porque el que más sufriría con ello sería Anthony. Y aunque Edward no pudiera amarla, lo último que querría sería que llegara a odiarla. Ya era bastante duro tener que soportar su indiferencia.

Y era más crucial que nunca que Edward no adivinara lo que sentía por él. Hasta entonces no le había costado mantener ocultos sus sentimientos pero, después de lo ocurrido, Edward estaría muy atento y centrado en buscar modos de mantener su matrimonio unido, al menos durante un tiempo, y aprovecharía cualquier ventaja que tuviera para conseguirlo.

Ya que su mayor ventaja consistiría en descubrir cuánto lo amaba, tendría que andarse con pies de plomo para evitarlo.

 **Este es el segundo capitulo, espero le halla gustado ;) nos vemos la otra semana.**

 **Muchas gracias por su favoritos y reviews.**


End file.
